Mirror of Snoisulli
by xxBakaAkki
Summary: *ON HIATUS* What happens when one falls through the rabbit hole? Probably not what Alice found. What is this strange place Conan has fallen into? Ran hates his guts and he's going out with Shiho? And the BO doesn't exist! A/U - I'll try to make it funny..
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer_- cause I have to... Detective Conan (c) by Gosho Ayoyama (my hero).

* * *

**Mirror of Snoisulli**

_Prologue_

There were kids everywhere. I mean, _everywhere_. It was only to be expected though seeing as today was the grand opening of the new museum. Because of that, it was a hotspot for elementary school fieldtrips. Small packs of the little hobbits were scampering here and there leaning in as close as they could, without being yelled at of course, to get a closer look at things. For the unfortunate items behind glass, their casings were smudged and dirtied by grubby little faces and fingers.

Conan heaved a heavy sigh of annoyance. He'd disliked being around so many young kids since the first day he started first grade… again. But what he hated more was the fact that he was treated like he himself was one of _them_.

"Conan-kuuuuun!" his head whipped around to see the energetic trio running up to him. They were followed by one not so energetic young girl walking at her own pace.

"We're going to go look at the Egyptian stuff! Come on! Let's go!" the speaker, Ayumi, proceeded in locking arms with him and pulled him back in the direction from whence they came. Ai stifled a giggle as they passed and simply grinned evilly. Conan shot her a glare.

The Detective Boys, as they called themselves, continued to drag the poor Conan around into all of the exhibits they could. Egyptian artifacts, futuristic space crafts, cavemen, ancient Greek statues; they all resulted in 'ooo'ing and 'ahhh'ing from them. Conan found this all very amusing and continued to baffle them even more by spilling out his vast knowledge of useless things for each exhibit.

Genta got a headache and decided headed off to the snack area to get an ice cream, or two in his case. Mitsuhiko was trying to one-up Conan the entire time with what little he knew. It made the on looking Ai smile at his futile attempts. Ayumi stared at him with glistening eyes. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

_Ding Dong_. The intercom of the museum chimed. _We will be closing shortly. We ask that you please gather up all your belongings and make your way to the exit. We hope that you enjoyed your stay and please don't forget to stop by our gift shop before you leave. Have a good day!_

The room in which Conan now occupied was now empty. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko had went to fetch Genta from the snack area and told him to wait for them. Knowing they would lecture him if he headed off on his own, he decided to take a quick look around until they returned.

Only then did he realize which room he was in. Above the door way it said in both Japanese and English _Illusions_. One didn't need to know that to tell anyways. The entire room was filled with add colored paintings and photographs that boggled the mind. On the wall was a monitor with flashing neon colors.

'_Pft… that won't give someone a seizure or anything…' _He casualty walked around until he stopped in front of a large mirror. It was handcrafted from what appeared to be Cherry Oak with intricate designs carved into it. There was fancy English text engraved into the top of it. It read _'The Mirror of Snoisulli'._

'_Hmm… is that someone's name? How odd…'_ However, that wasn't the only odd thing he noticed. When he looked into the mirror, he didn't even see his own reflection! The only thing there was a mirror image of the room he stood in.

Just as he was about to turn away his head began to feel very dense, as if it was filling with water. His arms were limp and heavy at his sides and his knees were beginning to feel like they would buckle under the intense weight. He swayed back and forth and began to fall forward. Instinctively, his leg came out to stop his face from meeting cement and instead he took a step forward. Just like that, the domino effect began. He stumbled forward, unable to stop himself. As he prepared to knock into the cold surface of the mirror, when he made contact it felt nothing like what it should have. The entire mirror rippled and the surface emitted a soft white light. And then he fell through. He fell _through_ the _mirror_! His mind totally blanked and all he could see was white.

_Continued..._

**Dun dun _dun_! What will happen next?! Where has the rabbit hole taken poor Conan? Will he ever be able to live a normal life for once? Why are all my A/Ns so lame?! You'll just have to wait until next time!**

**_PS_ Sorry this chapter is so short. I try to make my chapters long, really but it never works out / Give me some slack cause this is just the prologue...**

**_PSS_ Reviews fuel my passion towards writting. Keep the engine going please! ;3**


	2. Beyond the Barrier

**Mirror of Snoisulli**

_**Chapter 2**_

Conan's vision was filled with nothing but blinding light for what seemed ages, but in all actuality, it was only mere seconds. Just as the light faded away, he fell _backwards_ onto the ground, facing the strange mirror. After a few uneasy glances around him, he deduced he was still in the same room that he had been in previously.

_'Perhaps I blacked out and fell over?'_ this seemed the most logical reason to him… That is, until the walls began to ripple and everything was swirling madly around him. He rubbed his eyes and took another look around. Yup, this was definitely weird.

The room continued to swirl until it faded away into thin air, as if it were some sort of mirage. He was now left sitting in the middle of an empty dirt patch riddled with weeds here and there.

His jaw had already allowed itself to hang agape in bewilderment. _What just happened? Was all that that just happened really real?_ Questions like these continued to flow through his mind at an alarming speed.

"Hey! You! What do you think you're doing here?" Conan whirled around to meet the eyes of a passing guard. He was quite tall, but perhaps it only appeared so, seeing as Conan was sitting on the floor and looking up. He also had short black hair poking out from under his patrol hat. Before Conan could even regain himself to speak, the guard continued.

"This place is off limits to civilians. As you can see, it's all gated off. How did you get in here?" Conan looked around and, indeed, it was gated off. Also, from what he saw of the abandoned piles of timber and rusted tools, it appeared to be an old construction site. He decided to take advantage of his innocent appearance and play dumb.

"I got lost from my parent when we were shopping. Then a dog chased me and I got in here through that hole in the fence." He gestured to a small gap he had observed earlier. Hopefully the man would by his lie.

The man sighed, letting his shoulders relax. _Bingo._ "Well, come along now. I'll take you to the station and we'll find your parents." The man wagged his hand behind him, signaling him to follow. Conan obeyed… for the moment. As soon as they both had exited the lot and the man's back was turned to him, Conan made a break for it in the opposite direction.

After a few minutes of deep, heavy breaths, Conan turned to see the officer no longer in sight. He smirked inwardly and looked around, taking in his bearings. _'I recognize this part of town. We passed this area on the way to the museum. Which means… that empty lot is where the museum is supposed to be!'_ He stood and pondered before he came to a rather blunt conclusion. _'I must have traveled back in time.'_ He burst out laughing at such a sci-fi idea.

"No way. Those kinds of things don't happen." _'Then what could have caused this strange phenomenon?'_

"Hey! Give that back!" The voice was eerily familiar and made a chill run down his spine. He slowly pivoted to look across the street. What he saw literally caused his jaw to drop. It was _him!_ An older version of himself stood across the street fussing at a girl his age. He half expected it to be Ran but he was wrong. _Dead_ wrong.

"Haha. You gonna try an' stop me?" The girl held a cell phone away from him as he desperately grabbed for it.

"It's seriously not funny! You better not send that to anyone!" His face was a light shade of red.

She continued to laugh, holding him back with one hand as she hit a few buttons on the phone with her other. "But you look so _cute_ with your ice-cream smeared all over your face, like a child." This caused his face to transition into its brightest shade of red.

"You give it back _now_, Shiho!"

Conan nearly did a face plant into the sidewalk. _'What's going on here? Why is Haibara, err, Shiho here? Why am I here? And like _that_?'_ Once again, his mind was racing a mile a minute.

No way any of this could be real but, here, in plain sight, was the obvious truth. _There is only one truth._ The words rang in his head. Well, whatever that one truth was, he was going to get to the bottom of it and the best place to start is on familiar grounds.

_'Let the chase begin…'_ And with that, he began his silent observation.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Yeah, my chapters aren't very long / Don't mean to leave you hanging but if I don't find a decent place to stop then I'll get lazy and the chapters will be very slow coming... I also like to update my stories so they have relatively the same amount of chapters, so next to be updated will be **_**Cows.**_

**R&Ring is very much appreciated!!**


End file.
